


VID: Maybe tomorrow

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Season One. 'Cause this show is awesome. (At least for me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Maybe tomorrow

**Details:** Supernatural | 4.51 | "Maybe tomorrow is a better day" by Poets of the Fall | Season 1 | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/71149.html)  
**Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/25505911) (Password: seasonone)  
**Download:** 37mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?mb2ccs2gzw465w7)

Password: seasonone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made a vid in years and this is actually my first that I have put on the web. As such, since I had to download new programs, I had a lot of problems getting the footage right and exporting the damn thing so the best I could do was .wmv files for both the downloads. The quality, as far as I can tell on my computer, is okay but next time (hopefully there is a next time :) I intend to get the quality a lot better.
> 
> That said, I now remember how much fun vidding is :D


End file.
